Autumn Gentle
by Chocochino
Summary: Susan aslinya lembut dan pendiam. Di hari ulang tahunnya, Peter dan Edmund berniat membuat Susan kesal. Bisa nggak ya? Sbling fluff, no slash, no incest, OOC, AU


Previous: Summer Leader

Autumn Gentle

Peter Pevensie's P.O.V

Adikku, Susan, adalah seorang yang lembut.

Kalau ada masalah, dia cukup menggunakan beberapa kata – bahkan hanya satu – untuk menyelesaikannya. Membuat yang mendengarkannya berpikir 2 kali. Termasuk kalau aku dan Edmund sedang berdebat untuk berbagai hal. Ya, kami berdua terlalu sering berdebat dan hanya Susan yang bisa menenangkannya.

Musim gugur kali ini – tepatnya besok – adalah ulang tahun Susan ke-12. Karena itu, aku ingin memberi kejutan padanya, tapi dengan bantuan Edmund dan Lucy juga.

"Ed," aku menghampirinya. Dia sedang membaca buku yang baru dia beli itu.

"Apa? Nggak ngeliat orang lagi baca buku?"

Lagi-lagi ketus seperti itu. Ini yang nggak kusuka dari Edmund.

"Denger Edmund, aku lagi ingin bicara baik-baik sama kamu. Kita ke kamarku."

"Kenapa nggak di sini aja sih?"

Nih anak bener-bener deh. Nadanya yang lebih halus dikit kek.

"Edmund, aku mau bicara berdua aja. Nggak di sini. Bisa kan? Nggak usah protes deh."

"Peter, aku juga butuh alesan dong. Aku nggak bisa begitu aja ninggalin bacaanku, lalu diajak bicara oleh kakakku sendiri dengan alesan yang nggak jelas."

Aku menepuk keningku. "Edmund, aku punya alesan jelas ya! Tapi aku nggak bisa bilang di sini! Kamu tau kan mau ada apa di rumah kita?"

Edmund menunjukkan wajah inosennya. Aduh, aku mesti ngomong apalagi nih? Akhirnya kutarik juga tangannya, menyeret Edmund ke kamarku.

"Sakit, Pete! Bisa dilepas nggak?"

"Kalo dilepas, yang ada nggak bakEdmund ngomong kita!"

"Bisa diem?"

Susan angkat bicara. Kami menoleh ke arahnya. Langsung aku melepas tangan Edmund dan dia mengikutiku ke kamar.

Sudah kukatakan padamu kan, Susan hanya butuh beberapa kata agar kami diam.

Di kamar, aku baru menjelaskan niatku padanya.

"Maksudku tadi menyeretmu itu, aku mau mengajakmu membuat kejutan buat Susan."

"Kejutan apa sih?" Edmund masih bingung.

"Kita, bakal terus berdebat tiap hari, gimanapun caranya, kita bikin Susan kesel. Pura-pura lupa, berdebat tiap hari, apalah, mulai dari matahari terbit sampai matahari terbenam."

"Susan kan nggak pernah kesel. Emangnya bisa ya?"

"Edmund, aku juga pernah bikin Susan kesel, tapi pas nggak ada Lucy."

"Waktu masih kecil, dan aku belum lahir?"

Aku mengangguk. Edmund jadi bersemangat. "Jadi kita cukup mengabaikan kata-katanya, dan lanjut berdebat. Menyenangkan. Biasanya kan perdebatan kita selalu terhenti oleh kata-kata Susan, dan kali ini kita mengabaikannya."

"Tapi cuma buat besok ya."

"Nggak papa. Sehari penuh kepuasan. Tapi kenapa kamu milih aku sih?"

"Karena Lucy kayaknya masih terlalu kecil untuk menyimpan rahasia kayak gini, dan kamu adalah orang yang sangat cocok untuk kuajak berdebat, pura-pura ataupun bukan."

Edmund agak dongkol, tapi habis itu dia tersenyum. Saat merasa pembicaraan selesai, kami berniat keluar kamar.

"Er, Peter?" tanya Edmund dengan lebih ramah. Tumben banget. "Kalo Mum atau Dad yang negur, kita langsung berhenti kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

Edmund Pevensie's P.O.V

Saat aku dan Peter menjalankan rencana ini dari matahari terbit sampai matahari terbenam, waktunya masih terpotong dengan jam sekolah. Peter dan Susan sudah masuk SMP sementara aku dan Lucy tentu saja masih SD. Jadi nggak mungkin aku dan Peter bertengkar di sekolah dan membuat Susan kesal.

Pagi-pagi saat sarapan, kami sekeluarga makan bersama. Saat seperti inilah aku dapat memancing perdebatan itu. Peter mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan aku membalasnya. Lucy menatapku bingung. Aku menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir.

Roti lapis untuk sarapan hanya ada 8. Lucy karena dia yang paling kecil, dia mendapat 2. Tinggal 1 untuk diperebutkan.

Dan tanganku serta tangan Peter bersentuhan. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, ini bukan cerita _slash _ya! Aku memulai perdebatan.

"Bisa nggak ngalah sama yang lebih kecil?"

"Ngalah? Sama yang lebih kecil? Dalam keadaan kayak gini kayaknya nggak bisa tuh."

"Peter, aku laper nih! Buat aku aja ya."

"Nggak mau. Yang tua juga mesti dapet dong."

"Kalo emang yang tua, mestinya Dad yang dapet! Dia kan yang paling tua!"

"Ya udah sih, kasih ya kasih aja!"

"Nggak mau. Yang tua ngalah dong sama yang muda!"

"Cukup." Susan berkata pelan, namun sesuai rencana kami tetap berantem.

"Peter, Edmund, udah deh!" Susan mulai berteriak, kayaknya udah mulai kesel.

"PETER! EDMUND! CUKUP!"

Susan sudah berteriak sekencang mungkin, tapi nggak ada yang mempedulikannya. Bodo amat. Maaf Susan, tapi kita lupakan dulu kata-katanya. Akhirnya Dad yang bertindak. Kami jadi nurut dan diam.

Akhirnya setelah insiden itu, Susan jadi marah sama kita berdua, sementara yang dimarahi udah baikan. Misi berjalan dengan baik!

Lucy Pevensie's P.O.V

Aku benar-benar bingung dengan kelakuan Peter dan Edmund hari ini. Sepanjang hari, mereka bertengkar mulut lebih dari sekali, dan mengabaikan kata-kata Susan. Kayaknya Susan lagi dikacangin sama mereka.

Pokoknya yang kutahu saat aku berjalan keluar kamar, Peter mendatangiku dan memintaku untuk pura-pura lupa tentang ulang tahun Susan. Orangnya sendiri sepertinya nggak sadar. Sementara pada Edmund, aku nggak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan.

Apa jangan-jangan, Peter dan Edmund mengabaikan Susan karena untuk memberi kejutan pada Susan? Mereka berusaha membuat Susan kesal baru mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun'? Emangnya bisa?

Aku keluar kamar, melihat Peter dan Edmund berdebat lagi – kalau tak mau disebut pertengkaran mulut. Susan kelihatannya sudah benar-benar kesal. Dia membanting kristiknya – hobi Susan adalah membuat kristik, seperti Mum – dan pergi ke kamar.

Peter dan Edmund menatapku. Aku balas menatap mereka. Kami berbicara bertiga.

"Apa sekarang aja?" tanya Edmund.

"Iya. Tapi entar dulu, Susan udah marah banget."

"Peter, Edmund, kalian sengaja berdebat ya? Biar Susan kesel?"

"Er..." Peter menjawab. "Kalo kita mengabaikan kata-kata Susan, itu sengaja."

Edmund menyambung. "Tapi kalau perdebatannya emang beneran."

"Jeh, itu sih emang demennya kamu Ed!"

"Hahaha..." Peter dan Edmund tertawa.

Peter menyadarkan kami. "Ed, matahari udah terbenam tuh!"

Kami menatap matahari yang mulai kembali ke barat. Kedua cowok itu berlari ke kamar masing-masing, sementara aku ditinggal di ruang tengah. Ah, dasar kakak-kakak aneh! Memangnya ada apa sih dengan matahari terbenam?

Aku berjalan ke kamarku sendiri, mengambil hadiah yang sudah kusiapkan tanpa sepengetahuan semua orang di rumah ini. Sebuah paket kristik baru yang diinginkan Susan selama ini. Kalau kupikir-pikir, mungkin aku juga bisa minta diajarkan membuat kristik oleh Susan. kapan ya?

Pintu kamarku diketuk. Rupanya Peter telah membawa sebuah kue tart kecil dengan lilin angka 12. Edmund nggak membawa apa-apa. Emangnya dia nggak niat nyisihin uang sakunya untuk membeli kado?

"Ini kue kita beli patungan berdua," kata Edmund, seakan mengerti isi otakku. "Emang sih Peter lebih banyak bayar, tapi uang saku yang kupunya juga masih banyakkan Peter. Bisa dimaklumi kan?"

Kami berjalan perlahan ke kamar Susan. Edmund yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Ada apaan sih?" Susan kayaknya masih kesal.

Serempak kami berteriak, "_Happy birthday_, Susan!"

Yang berulang tahun kaget juga. "Aku hari ini ulang tahun ya?"

"Iya dong Susan!" kata Edmund agak ketus seperti biasa. "Masa lupa sama ulang tahun sendiri? Makanya Peter sama aku sengaja bikin kamu kesel hari ini."

"Oh, jadi itu sebabnya aku diabaikan sama kalian ya," Susan menggoyangkan telunjuk. "Dasar saudara-saudara bandel!"

Susan meniup lilin, memotong kue, dan berhasil membereskan semuanya sebelum Mum dan Dad pulang. Waktu mereka datang, kesannya nggak ada apa-apa di rumah. Mereka kaget juga melihat Peter dan Edmund adem ayem. Apalagi waktu kami nggak terlalu bernafsu makan.

"Apa tadi mereka udah makan?" gumam Mum. Aku yang di dekatnya tentu bisa mendengarnya. "Tapi makan apa?"

Aku berbisik, "Susan memang lembut, tapi kalau dipancing bisa marah juga ya."

*TAMAT*


End file.
